


Solidarity

by Mogseltof



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Autobot Soundwave, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: Jazz always has the best intel, and it's not just because he's a genius at his job.





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadedlikethelilac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/gifts).



If Prowl knew where he was sneaking off to, he’d have his head, of that Jazz was certain. He’d disabled all his comm links, even the one to Optimus, and wasn’t putting out a single signal. Even his EM field was held tight against his plating, as unobtrusive as a human so no one could tell where he was, where he was going, or even if he was anything other than a completely ordinary car out for a drive. As far as Decepticon or even his own Autobot scanners could tell, Jazz didn’t exist. 

If anyone caught him with this contact, they’d both be done for. 

Jazz pulled into the empty lookout parking lot and quieted his engine, waiting patiently. He was right on time, and judging by past behaviours, his contact would be showing up within the minute to meet him. 

True to form, within the next sixty seconds a small red two door car trundled up the path and a confused looking human got out, shrugged, and started unpacking a small radio player from the back of the car, leaving it on the bench at the top of the lookout before getting back in their car and driving off. Jazz watched them go, delighted. You really could get a human to do just about anything if you had an internet connection and enough human style creds. 

Nothing happened until the sound of the human’s car faded away behind them, then the tape deck transformed, shifting into a satellite receiver and skittering across the gravel to hide beneath Jazz’s undercarriage. After a moment it initiated short wave radio contact straight to Jazz’s receiver.

“Jazz: receiving ID 7853901?” came the first query in the familiar tones from his contact, probably hidden in the foliage below. Their code was a simple enough cypher, based on weather patterns for a predetermined rendezvous point, and Jazz relaxed cords he hadn’t realised he’d been tensing. 

“Received,” he returned over the same frequency. “Soundwave: receiving ID 3479286?”

“Received.” The clipped tones were almost enough to make Jazz grin. “Jazz: ready to receive report?”

“Am I ever, my mech,” said Jazz cheerfully. “Hit me.”

And so, Soundwave reported. Two new raid locations, another attempt on Megatron’s life by Starscream, a current report of the energon levels on site of the Decepticon base, and the current best way in for anyone Jazz needed to send to ‘verify’ information for the sake of his mission statements and reports. It was good intel, and very useful. As far as Jazz was concerned, Soundwave was the best kept Autobot secret they had. 

As Soundwave was winding up his report however, the sound of two familiar engines came roaring up the road behind him. Jazz swore and transformed, keeping his EM field close as he scooped up the radio receiver and jumped off the lookout edge, dropping straight down into the trees below and quickly darting between them. In a short burst of static the radio receiver in his arms transmitted a set of coordinates, and Jazz made his way northwest through the trees until he saw a glimpse of purple plating. 

Soundwave beckoned to him from the dense copse of trees, and Jazz stepped through into the enclosed space, plating brushing against his. Soundwave’s EM field was as closed off as his own, and it was uncanny. If he wasn’t seeing him with his own two optics, Jazz would hardly know he was there at all. 

“Jazz: was followed?” vocalised Soundwave at a low volume, abandoning the shortwave frequency he’d been using for purely physical communication. Safer than electronic if any fellow Cybertronians were truly out there. 

“Shouldn’t a’ been,” murmured Jazz in return, crouching and focusing his optics through the trees. 

Red and gold plating was moving through the forest.  _ Damn _ , those twins!

“I’m telling you, Sunny,” complained Sideswipe’s loud voice. “I heard something weird over the radio waves the humans use. Might have been ‘Con activity.”

Jazz swore, and Soundwave braced a hand on his shoulder, the gentle touch almost surprising him. The plating of his fingertips was warm to the touch, and Jazz shut all his vents, silencing himself as best he could. 

“You’re overreacting,” came Sunstreaker’s drawl. “Only humans use that kind of frequency remember? Police and scrap like that. You probably just intercepted on of those.”

“I wasn’t using a police scanner frequency,” insisted Sideswipe, the sound of his voice approaching even closer.

“Then it was kids on those walkie talkie things.” Sunstreaker sounded annoyed now. “You’re just letting Prowl get to you with the patrol route change.”

Patrol route change?  _ Damnit _ , Prowl! Jazz resisted the urge to growl under his breath. What use was it making sure their rendezvous never intersected with common patrol routes when Prowl would up and change those patrol routes without letting him know! There was a reason he was head of special operations! 

Soundwave’s hand squeezed his shoulder gently, and Jazz forced himself to relax. He could chew Prowl out later. 

“You’re probably right,” said Sideswipe after a moment, sounding as annoyed as Sunstreaker. “Let’s get back to the route before Prowl pings us again and asks why we’re off target.”

As the two moved away, their voices fading out among the trees, Jazz relaxed for real, turning to face Soundwave. “Close one,” he murmured, acutely aware of exactly how close they were. “Oh, here,” he added, passing the radio receiver back to Soundwave who nodded and took it in one hand. “Anythin’ else to report?”

Soundwave hesitated, then rested his hand on Jazz’s shoulder. “Soundwave: looks forward to the end of the war,” he said, sounding regretful. 

Jazz raised his own hand to Soundwave’s and squeezed it gently. “Yeah, me too, mech,” he said tiredly. “Just remember, you’re always welcome back in our fold, my fold.”

“Soundwave: appreciates you,” said Soundwave with a nod. 

Jazz laughed quietly, and reached his other arm out, hugging him close for a moment. “Yeah, I appreciate y’too,” he said, smiling. “Safe travels.”

Soundwave nodded again and clasped his hand. “Safe travels,” he repeated, and as Jazz slipped through the forest, he could feel his optics following him. 

**Author's Note:**

> General giftfic for fadedlikethelilac for being the best writing buddy <3


End file.
